fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eris' Curse
Suddenly, people off to the side began blowing through golden horns with banners attached to them, and a light entered the room out of nowhere. Then three fairies descended from the light of the room. They were also carrying wands. The first one was a small, slender, thumb-sized, and beautiful girl with fair skin, rosy cheeks, pink lips, long strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back, wearing a a teal headband, a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a teal bodice, a light blue skirt, and teal shoes. She also wears an elastic band of daisies behind her pony tail. Her name was Thumbelina. The second one was a fairy with short, black hair, green eyes, and red lips, a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back, wearing a red tube top with a single strap on her left shoulder, and a matching short skirt. Her name was Crysta. The third and last one was another fairy with blonde hair tied in a bun and blue eyes, a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back, wearing a short light green dress, a matching ribbon in her hair, and matching shoes with little cotton balls on them. Her name was Tinker Bell, or Tink for short. "Their most honored and exalted excellencies, The Three Fairies!" the Sultan announced. Thumbelina was the first to land on her feet, Crysta the next, and Tinker Bell the last. "Mistress Thumbelina, Mistress Crysta, and Mistress Tinker Bell!" the Sultan finished. The three fairies flew over to the crib and looked at the girl, sleeping peacefully. She was a newborn with dark auburn hair and crystal blue/indigo eyes, and wearing a diaper and a pair of baby pink footy pajamas. Her name was Kairi. Thumbelina, Cryst, and Tinker Bell gasped and cooed. "The little darling!" Tinker Bell smiled. She, Thumbelina, and Crysta left the cradle and faced Aladdin and Jamine. "Your majesties!" said all three fairies, curtsying. Thumbelina said, "Each of us the child may bless with a single gift." Then she flew over to the crib. "Little princess," she said to the baby. "My gift shall be the gift of beauty." Then she waved her wand, and magic blue dust appears and fell onto the child, granting her gift. Chorus: One gift, beauty rare With the starry night upon her eyes Hair the color of mahogany She'll walk with springtime Wherever she goes Now, it was Crysta's turn to grant Kairi her gift. "Tiny princess," she said. "My gift shall be the gift of song." She also waved her wand, making magic red dust appear and fall onto the child. Chorus: One gift, the gift of song Melody her whole life long The nightingale's her troubadour Bringing her sweet serenade to her door At last, it was Tinker Bell's turn to grant Kairi her gift. "Sweet princess," she said. "My gift shall be--" But before she could finish and grant the baby her wish, a blast of loud wind hit her and spread throughout the room, making a mess, and the doors of castle suddenly sprang open, letting in more loud wind. Aladdin and Jasmine were alarmed by what was happening. Even the fairies didn't know what caused the room to be a mess. Then the room went dark for a moment until there was a giant flame of fire appearing where the lightning bolt struck and grew bigger. Then it began to manifest and disappear, leaving a tall, attractive woman in its place. The tall attractive woman was a slender woman with fair skin, short golden hair and eyebrows, and green eyes wearing a black coat, gloves and boots. Her name was Eris. Resting on her left shoulder was a dark gray bat with yellow eyes, a pug nose, thin black eyebrows, sharp white fangs, a peg leg in place of his right foot, a notch in his right ear, and a broken wing, wearing a black cap, a sleeveless dark blue sweater, a purple scarf with lavender hairlines, black pants, and a gray shoe on his left foot. His name was Discord. "Why, it's Eris!" Crysta gasped. "What does she want here?" demanded Tinker Bell. Thumbelina shushed her. Now without putting other lives in the room at risk, Ansem the Wise immediately shielded Ventus from the evil one to protect him. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Aladdin." said Eris. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and..." Eris stopped when she saw the three fairies and laughed slightly. "Oh, how quaint!" she said, "Even the rebel". Tinker Bell angrily started to fly towards Eris, but she was held back by Thumbelina. "I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation" said Eris. "You weren't wanted!" said Tinker Bell angrily. "Not what?" asked Eris. She seemed somewhat surprised, but her expression changed. "Ha-ha. Oh dear, what an awkward situation." she said, storking Discord's back. "I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way." She turned to walk away when Jasmine stopped her. "And you're not offended, your excellency?" asked Jasmine. Then Eris stopped in her tracks and looked back. "Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child" said she with a dark smile. Then Thumbelina, Crysta, and Tinker Bell quickly surrounded the crib to protect the infant princess from whatever Eris was planning to do to her. Then Eris spoke to everyone in the room, loud enough for them to hear. "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her fourteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE!" said she. "Oh no!" cried a horrified Jasmine, as she rushed to the crib and took the child in her arms. Then Eris began to laugh evilly. "Seize that creature!" ordered Aladdin angrily. Then the guards approached Eris, ready to attack her. "Stand back, you fools!" screamed Eris. Then there was a flash of lightning, surprising and blinding the guards. Then Eris laughed evilly once more as she disappeared in flames and vanished, and Discord flew off to her lair. Jasmine continued to hold the baby in her arms, crying over the horrific curse. Aladdin was indeed furious, but he was also afraid of the curse and his daughter's life. "Don't despair, your majesties." Thumbelina said, as she approached the king and queen, giving them hope. "Tinker Bell still has her gift to give." Aladdin was still scared, but he showed some faith in him. "Then she can undo this fearful curse?" he asked. Tinker Bell shook her head. "Oh no, sire!" "Eris' powers are far too great!" answered Thumbelina. Crysta approached Aladdin and Jasmine. "But she can help." she suggested, as she gently shoved Tinker Bell to the front. "But..." Tinker Bell stammered. "Just do your best, dear." said Crysta. "Yes, go on." agreed Thumbelina. Tinker Bell did think of one thing that would work. Then she began to wave her wand, emitting magic green dust that fell onto the child, saying, "Sweet princess, if through this wicked goddess's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break." Chorus: For true love conquers all Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs